fire in the heart(rewrite)
by brandonleewolfe1
Summary: rewrite from gorbash150 fanfiction story witch one better my or gorbash150 read his story see what you think of the original story or the new version leave a comment
1. fire in the heart(rewrite)

**Fire in the heart****(rewrite)** **Chapter 1**

**Ok I had to rewrite this had to get advice from Experian writer. After learning from them they also agreed to adopted one of my stories it's call the finn the lone hero look it up. Anyway, I'm going to fix this you know make it better and also enjoyed this story****Leave a like and follow.****Also I don't own adventure time**

_

It was late as night and finn was in his house lying on his bed already knowing that bmo and Jake the dog are asleep but finn couldn't.he can still feel the burn on his left cheek from the flame princess who he had fallen in love with, "why can't I go to to sleep" finn muttered to himself.

(Meanwhile)

The flame princess was sitting on a large boulder looking up into the stars and she was angry and confused remember what happened that night.

FP FLASHBACK

I was burning the treehouse because Finn said he didn't like me, I felt anger towards the human, while I was lighting the treehouse on fire, fireworks flew and exploded in the air above me, I felt the liquid from the firework hit my body, it felt painful to me and I started to feel weak, I fainted not knowing what happen.

I slowly opened my eyes and see finn holding me in his arms, I stared at his eye for a minute. I pushed him off of me and yelled, "YOU!... what is wrong with me huh? You don't like me?" "I like you"finn responded, I gotten confused and blushed all of sudden but I quickly gotten back my senses.

"What's wrong with you?" I yell, then I slapped finn on the face leaving a red handprint on his left cheek, "don't you ever mess with me again" I said, I flee from the treehouse heading towards the woods.

END OF FLASHBACK

FP shook her head, "does finn really like me or not? why can't he ever make up his mind?" She thought. FP walk towards a little pond and look at her reflection"am I pretty enough for him?"she muttered playing with her hair.

Finn was lying on his bed still thinking about FP then he got off his bed and walk downstairs towards the window where FP fled from the house, then he look outside where flame princess left a burnt trail,then he thought to himself 'maybe I should follow her and explained what happened'.

Finn went up to his bedroom where he quietly put on his adventure clothes and he jumped out of the window and follow FP trail into the woods.

While walking through the woods he spotted a familiar flambit"FLAMBO!" flambo see finn and say this"oh finn how it goes with flame princess, did it go well"flambo said with a grinned, finn rubbed the back of his neck" well not exactly, she sorta got mad at me and she slapped me"flambo look at finn with a whaaat face"oh come on man, me and Jake had to go to the fire kingdom to hook you up with her and you blow it"flambo siad,and finn started to wave his arm"no it's not what you think, the reason why she got mad at me because I didn't know what I did wrong, but you know what exactly happened so can you tell me what happened" "sure but only with a right price" flambo asking for coal"oh yeah sure"Finn went looking into his backpack,and pull out a coal"here you go, ok tell me what happened at the fire kingdom" Finn toss the coal into flambo mouth "ok I'll tell you what happen".

Flambo explain to finn what happened when jake trying to find a new love interest for him and the same age as him so flambo knew the perfect girl, so flambo told jake there was a princess in the fire kingdom, so jake when to the fire kingdom, but flambo told Jake he had to be royalty So Jake presented to be the Duke of the grassland and finn was the Prince of the grassland, Finn thought of himself as a Prince,but too much responsibility so flambo continue his story, Jake offers 3 gifts to the princess ,the first gift was a bottle of water witch it put out the jester, second gift was a song witch she love the song, and third gift.

**(OK I'm going to skip the third gift because too much to remember, I'm not lazy. it's just too much)**

When flambo got done explaining, finn started to understand why flame princess was so mad.

"Now I get why she mad at me because jake shaped part of his body to look like me" flambo nodded"yep pretty much so are you going to find the princess and win her heart" Finn pump his fist into the air"heck yeah, I was just following her trail, so see you later flambo"Finn said and following FP trail flambo wave goodbye"yeah good luck brotha".

Finn continue to follow FP trail and he can see that he getting closer, finn can smell something burning he looked up and saw smoke, finn ran towards the smoke and see a familiar face it was flame princess see was looking into her own reflection with a sad face finn walk towards her.

"Hi flame princess" FP look at finn with an angry look"I told not to mess with me!"FP threw a fireball at Finn, and he dodged it and kept dodging FP throw volley of fireball"hey! I came here to explain what happen can you hear me please Finn said, FP disperse her fireball "continue ''ok my brother jake try to hook me with a different princess because the previous princess I was in love with kept rejecting me, so I was heartbroken so Jake went to the fire kingdom and he have the power to shapeshift his body, so he pretended to be me and you get the rest." FP started to understand she walks up to finn"so you really like me?" "With all my heart Malady."Finn said and give a little bow"but there is something I have to tell you" FP tilted her head in confusion"what do you have to tell me?" "That I'm not really a prince, I'm really a hero"Finn said closing his eyes waiting for her reaction but Finn "I don't care about that Finn" "huh"Finn looking at her "I don't care if you aren't a Prince Finn, I still want to be with you"FP said "are you sure FP?" "I'm sure of it Finn, I want to have a future with you"FP said blushing,Finn also blushed too.

Finn and FP spent hours talking to each other and Finn talking about his all his adventure and all the place of ooo"alright FP Where do you want to go in the morning"Finn said"Finn you don't have to be formal all the time, you can call me by my real name" "oh so what is your name?" Finn asking"my name is phoebe" "oh that's a good name for you"phoebe smile,Finn smile too he look up to the skies"so phoebe where do you live at."Oh I don't actually have a place to live"Phoebe said'' Oh, what's wrong with the fire kingdom?" "the fire kingdom is a place I can't call home" "oh I can stay the night with you to make you feel at home"Finn said blushing,and phoebe blush also"oh ok I'll think I like that"Phoebe said laying on the ground and Finn lay right next to her"goodnight phoebe" "goodnight my Prince" Phoebe said making Finn blushed 'hmmm maybe being a Prince won't be bad at all.

**_alright what do you guys think hope you like and fallow _**


	2. chapter 2

**Fire in the heart(rewrite)****Chapter 2****Hey sup how you doing, love the first chapter was it good leave a comment or like any would do.****(Also don't own adventure time)****Bet your tired hearing that all day**

In the woods lays the sleeping hero and princess, and the rise of the morning sun, and the singing of the chirping birds, and Finn slowly waking up, and stretching his arm he look around See phoebe still asleep 'wow she look beautiful when she asleep' Finn said in his head.

Finn pull his backpack from his back,and look through his stuffed,found a couple of coal and the enchiridion and a candy bar, and some others stuffs"wow need to pack food when I leave the house, I only have a bar of candy, but it will have to do" Finn took a bite out of his candy bar when he was done with it, he put the wrapper in his backpack.

Phoebe slowly waking up without Finn noticing she tap on his shoulder "hey Finn" "Ahhhh"Finn scream in high pitch,"umm what was that?" Phoebe asked"oh sorry,I scream like that when someone sneak up behind me"Finn said blushing and rubbing the back of his head"so you sleep good phoebe" "Yes Finn I sleep well, so do you got any coal?"Phoebe asked"yeah sure I have coal"Finn hand over the coal to Phoebe, she took the coal and took a bite out of it,and her flame hair got brighter, after she got done eating the coal she looks at Finn and spoke"so Finn what should we do first?"Phoebe asked Finn thought for a moment"we can go to my house and play bmo"Finn asked"umm sure"Phoebe said,Finn smile and led the way"ok come on".

Meanwhile at the treehouse

Jake the dog started to wake up,look around and see bmo still asleep,and look towards Finn bed and doesn't see him"Finn! You downstairs buddy"jake yelled but no response.jake stretched downstairs,and see no Finn 'where did Finn go? he usually tells me where he going' jake thought in his head"I better go find him" Jake said to himself.

Jake step outside 'so if I were Finn where would I be' Jake thought"I got it, I can use my dog abilities to sniff him out"Jake said and started sniffing Finn out"hmm that's weird,he smell close" Jake said and look towards where the smell was coming from, and his eyes widen he see Finn with flame princess.

Finn and Phoebe see the treehouse"look we're almost there, and I also see Jake"Finn said making phoebe frowned"oh"Phoebe said. and Jake ran towards them"Finn watch out!"Jake yelled out turning his hand into a giant fist at Phoebe, and Finn seeing Jake trying to do and Finn shielded phoebe to protect her"Jake stop she not here to hurt us!"Finn yell at Jake"I don't believe it what if she here to finish the job,"Jake said, Finn was about to say something but phoebe step in front of him"look I'm sorry that I almost burn your house down, but it was your fault" "how is this my fault!"jake said "well you pretended to Finn and said he didn't like me and that pisses me off"Phoebe said,and finn nodded in agreement "she right you know and flambo told me everything" Finn said Jake rubbed his head in embarrassment"oh sorry about that"Jake said"it's ok Jake just don't do it again" "alright but why is she here?"Jake asked"oh I invite her to play bmo with me" "oh ok, I'm going to see lady, I'll probably be back tonight"Jake said"alright see ya Jake"Finn wave and Jake wave back and he headed to lady house."alright come on Phoebe I'll give you the tour"Finn said.

Finn give Phoebe the tour around and in the treehouse. Phoebe was amazed how he lives and the pile of gold at he had"wow your house is so amazing Finn"Phoebe said looking around"Yeah it is,so you want play bmo?"Finn asked"yeah sure" "bmo!"Finn said and making Phoebe tilt her head in confused until a little voice spoke up"bmo chop,if this was a real attack you'll be dead"bmo said making Finn laugh."so that's a bmo huh,"Phoebe said making bmo look towards her"hello what is your name?"bmo asked her"Oh hi, my name is Phoebe, princess of the fire kingdom"Phoebe announcing yourself"(gasp) you must be Finn new lady friend."when bmo said that it made Finn and Phoebe blushed "W-well we haven't discussed that yet bmo"Finn told bmo."yeah so,when do we start playing Finn?"Phoebe asked"oh yeah sure just let me grab something from the kitchen"Finn went to the kitchen to grab some tin foil,went back to the living room and wrapped one of bmo controllers,and after done wrapping he give to phoebe."here you go Phoebe"Finn said handing her a controllers."thanks Finn"Phoebe said grabbing the controllers from his hand,and they played for hours.

The sun started to set,and the skies grew darker. inside the treehouse Finn and Phoebe just finished playing their game"that was fun Finn I never played a game before" "really, why?"Finn asked placing the controller on the table"well because I was placed in a lamp for 14 years,and never knew why"phoebe place the controller on her lap"my father keeps saying that I'm evil,but I'm not,I'm a good person,my only mistakes is becoming a flame elemental."Phoebe said with a sad and angry tone"why being a flame elemental bad? You can fly,you can shoot fireballs from your hand."Finn said trying to cheer up the sad elemental girl"Finn being a flame elemental is bad ok,I just want to have a good life Finn"Phoebe said.Finn asked another question"so you wish for a good life,what kind?"Phoebe looks at him"well what kind of species are you?"she asked and Finn answered. "well I'm a human there ain't a lot of humans in ooo,but when I think about too much, I get all soul searching and weird."Finn said making his soon to be girlfriend shocked"wait are saying that you are the last human on ooo?!" "Well not really there Susan strong,she also human,she lives with the hyoomans"Finn told Phoebe,who tilted her head in confusion."hyoomans who are they?"Phoebe asked"oh,the hyoomans they look like humans but they gills and they live in an underground city called beautopia"Finn said look at the window"huh Jake must be spending the night at lady"Finn said and Phoebe started to yawn"hmmm,I'm getting Finn" "give me a moment"Finn went to the kitchen and grab a lot of tin foil and wrapped the entire couch with tin foil"here you go Phoebe you can sleep here tonight"Finn said "thanks Finn"Phoebe feels the couch"feel nice and soft" "your welcome Phoebe sleep tight"Finn said heading towards his bedroom and Phoebe started to lay down on the couch and as she closes her eyes and fell asleep.

Outside of the treehouse,marceline the vampire queen look through the window,and look around the house and see a sleeping flame princess. "hmmm so weenie found himself a girlfriend huh. Well I better have the"TALK"when he wakes up."marceline said and floated towards her home.

**Well marceline knows about phoebe. where should finn and phoebe go next?****Leave me a comment or PM****Leave a like and follow****I'm going to bring most of the characters in fire in the heart(rewrite)****Read the original one from gorbash150.****Peace**


	3. Chapter 3

Fire in the heart(rewrite)

Chapter 3

Hello readers hope you enjoyed this chapter because there still more to come.

So give some ideas.

This chapter is the one where marceline invite Finn and Jake to the night o sphere and this time Phoebe is going with them.

I'm skipping wed weirdo but I'll get to dream of love

Phoebe the princess of flame slowly opened her eyes and made a cute little yawn and stretch, and look around to her surroundings, and realize she spent the night at her new crush,'oh I just realized I'm not in the fire kingdom' Phoebe thought in her head,and she looked outside the sun started to rise. Phoebe heard someone coming downstairs,she look where the noise was coming from and see Finn looking at her."oh morning Phoebe how did you sleep last night?"Finn asked"oh I slept pretty good last night,thanks for asking,so what you doing Finn?" Phoebe asked"oh trying to figure out what we do next, should we walk around for a bit,or stay here and talk about something?" "Oh ummm…"she was interrupted by someone opening the door.

Jake came through the door"yo finn and flame princess come check out my new phone!"Jake shouted."oh cool dude,(gasp)is that camera"Finn asked"sure is bro maybe you and your new girlfriend could test it"jake tease,and finn and Phoebe started to blush"d-dude not cool man,not cool"Finn said,and Phoebe nodded in agreement. "Heh I'm just messing with you two,anyway you guys want to test out the camera phone?"Jake asked,both nodded"all ready you two?" "Yeah/sure"both said, Jake hit record.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, check it, this is Jake on my camera phone, wh-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oa,whoa, whoa,yo,Finn and Phoebe! Say hi to my new camera phone"Jake said,and Finn and Phoebe got in front of the camera phone"what up camera phone"Finn and Phoebe said at the same time. And jake started making funny noises,until he was interrupted by a light and whooshing noises, and the trio look towards where it was coming from,and a portal opened in the living room, and pop out marceline the vampire queen "marceline!" Finn and Jake shouted, and Phoebe was wondering who was this person? "Ummm hello my name is Phoebe" Phoebe announcing herself."oh I already know who you are princess ''w-what!?, how did you know?"Phoebe asked "oh,I came here yesterday to asked Finn if he wants to hang,but when I saw you and him were hanging out and heading to bed." Marceline said"so how much did you hear last night?"Finn asked"not much,but hey you three want to come party in the night o sphere with me?I'm visiting my dad,and it's crazy boring"marceline asked,and finn spoke up"whoa! Wait a minute, marceline,last time I saw your dad,I sliced open his soul sack"Finn said."oh, no, he's totally chill now"marceline told Finn."okay, but I'm keeping an eye out for your old man,in case he pulls any...sneak attack"Finn said getting serious,and marceline chuckles"don't be a wiener dog,Jake, Phoebe,you coming?"marceline asked "sure" "whoo! Yeah, baby!"Jake shouted in joy.

Meanwhile somewhere, now in return to the nightosphere.

Finn,Jake, and Phoebe pop out of bananas "aaaaaaaaaaah!"the trio scream"oh"Finn chuckles"what?, where are we?"Finn said "I don't know Finn" Phoebe reply."what did we do last night?"Finn said"mayhaps we drank juice of the elder toad"Jake suggested,and Finn walk towards some rusted bar"nah I doubt it, yo do you see this? We're in a cage. Do you think we like,did something wrong?"Finn said,and Phoebe look worried"yeah, right, when did we ever did wrong actions?, get real"Jake said pulling out his phone"who you calling?"Phoebe asked I'm calling beemo -- see if he knows what happened"Jake started dialing his phone"you know, with us being here and junk, my new camera phone,wait, come here"Jake told Finn and Phoebe"what?"Finn asked, and the trio look at the phone"I guess I vid-taped a buttload of stuff on here." "Play it for the clues within"Finn said"okay, play"Jake play the video with a banana. Static on the phone"did you take it yet"video Finn said "recording."video Jake said"okay, get a shot of the portal, gonna go through this biz." "Alright let's do--"video cut off"oh, no! What?!" "Battery cranked out"Jake said"dude, do you remember any of that mess?" "No" "me either" jake and Phoebe said,"but I guess we're here on purpose?"Jake said"so, we opened a portal to somewhere, but where"Phoebe said until another voice spoke to the trio"the nightosphere."a bat like demon said scaring the three"you're in the nightosphere" "are you sure?"Finn asked the bat demon"uh, yes, you got thrown in jail,look"the bat demon flew up to na lever, switching on a red light showing a bunch of demons moaning,and howling"look!"Jake pointed at a statue."Marceline dad, we really are in the nightosphere!"Finn said, and the bat demon flew on top of the statue"up and at 'em, people, everyone out of your cages" every cage open"my shift is over, and no one's shown up, so" bat demon said"Whoa, Wait, your letting us go?Finn asked the bat demon"I mean...yeah,but not really,you're in the nightosphere, so…" "so...what?"Phoebe asked,and Jake pulled out his phone and plugging"is there an outlet somewhere for this?"Jake asked, and the bat demon chuckle a bit, and started to laugh evilly"hey, come on, just tell us how we can get back to our world."Finn said"you can't leave the nightosphere--not unless he lets you"bat demon said."Marceline's dad."yeah,that's hunson abadeer,he runs this place"bat demon explain" Hudson Abadeer?"Jake chuckles"all right" "well,dude, how do we talk to him?"Finn asked"you can't just talk to the boss, you gotta make an appointment" "Yeah, but we don't even know why we're here?"Finn said. Jake pull out the banana"and what's up with this?"Jake asked"ugh. Ah. Oh,oh, sick! You touch that stuff?"bat demon said in gross out tone"later, fools."and the bat demon flew up the exit. And demon started to cheering"Hey! Hey, is there an outlet anywhere, you guys?"Jake asked the demon. "umm Jake I think this is where they keep all the dummy demons"Phoebe pointed it out."yeah she right just look at this guy,"Finn started to baby talk centipeetle demon"right, big guy, you're not so smart right? Yea-a-a-h, Let's go out that hole, man, Phoebe think you can fly up there?" "Sure" phoebe flew up to the hole"come on Finn get on"Finn hop onto Jake back and stretch to the top next to Phoebe.

Outside of the hole, the trio see lots of demon bunch of building,and chaos"Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm. Pretty neat"when they heard zapping noises"whoa! look!"Finn pointed at a cloud, and saw the laser hit a demon turning into smaller demon, and zapping a building into Hunson Abadeer head."what is that?"Finn said"I think it's like sentient blood mist."Jake said "Cool"Finn agreed"come on guys, let's see if anyone knows where Hunson Abadeer is"Phoebe said."all right, well how about this dude?" "Okay"the trio went up to a half cut demon"yo, bros!"Finn yell out getting the demon attention"how do we talk to Hunson Abadeer?"the demon close his one eye"The teller can help up.get in my flipping belly, and I will transport you"the demon said"you sure that's a good idea,because I'm made of fire"Phoebe pointed at herself"it's okay, my inside are habitable, you will not be digested"the trio get in the demon belly and flew to meet the teller.

The trio jumped out of The demon belly, and Finn wave goodbye to the"bye mister. Who's the teller? That guy?"the trio see a demon guy rowing on top of other demon head,and walk towards him."Hey guy! Are you the teller?" "No. No, no, this is the line to meet the teller"the demon explained"No, man! Are you for real? How long the wait?" "I don't know?. I just like to row around on top of their heads." The demon said"bunk that!" "Hey, do you know about this?"Jake show the guy the banana."I, uh--ohh. No."the demon sighs"sick" "Why do we need to see the teller anyway? We just want to see Hunson Abadeer and find out what happened to us."Finn asked the demon"the teller will get you in touch with Hunson Abadeer. We got systems down here. You got to swim the proper channels, you know?"the demon explain when another demon spoke up"Youse ain't special! youse got to wait like the rest of youse!--us."Finn groans"where's the line start?"Finn asked"Oh[sighs] I Don't know the thing sort of governs itself" the demon said, Finn Jake and Phoebe get In the tight line"tight!"the trio said and the demon with the bow row on their heads"that guy stinks" "Excuse me! Excuse me! Big man? Over here!"Finn yell out to a big demon" huh? What, me?" "Uh, yeah. How long have you been in line for?"Finn asked the big demon"how...long"the big demon started to shake and started crying"oh,butt traps. Jake, stretch us to the front, and Phoebe fly to the front"both nodded until all the demon in the line look at the trio"NO CUTTING!"and all the demon shouted at the trio"I will kill you with all my hopes and regrets!" "All right, dudes, chill, we'll wait"Finn said and started to whistling."finn do you think this is a good idea?" "We have no choice Phoebe, this is the only way to talk to Hunson Abadeer,and other that how worse can it get."

Two Days Later.

The trio look tired,and finn started breathing shallowly"I can't feel my legs."Finn said.

Four Days Later.

Finn and Jake started crying regular tears, and Phoebe cry out lava tears.

Eight Days Later.

"Say something!"Finn shaking Jake, and Phoebe getting worried too"say something to me!" "I… can't. I have nothing to say anymore"Jake admitting defeat and Phoebe spoke up"just make up words, then!"Phoebe said"bloo-be-de bloo bloo bloo-blee-blee blah shree shrah ha--".

Thirteen Days Eighteen Hours Later.

The trio stood In front of the line"hey, check it out, we're at the front of the line" "whoo-hoo"the trio celebrate in relief"yo, yo! We want to talk to Abadeer!" "What? Oh. When your thingy comes up, Hunson Abadeer will see you through the door" the teller give them a paper slip"42 million?!what's the number on the door?" "41 million...zabba, dabba…"Jake muttering the rest"we're next! Whew! Man, I thought I was gonna throw up" "no kidding the line was too much."Phoebe said,and the door[ka-ching!]"that's us" "yay! Noooooooo!"on the other side was more lines"I'm gonna lose it!"Finn shouted "Your not the only one Finn"Phoebe agreed with Finn on the lines, and Finn started wailing,and Jake walk to this two headed demon"hey, do you know if there's an outlet anywhere?"Jake asked"No" do you know what this is all about?Jake show the banana to him" "No."the demon look at the banana"gross"Jake look back towards finn who stop wailing.

"what's going on, buddy" "I'm thinking Finn is starting to give up, and so well I" Phoebe said giving up hope"you two don't want to just stick it out a little more?" "I don't know if our little-young heart can take it"Finn said and Phoebe nodding in agreement"listen you two, are two listening?" "Yep/mm-hmm"the couple reply"your hearts may he small, but it's hard as a bull donk!"Jake trying to lift up their spirits"And I know you two can wait through this line so we can meet Hunson Abadeer and find out why we're here and why we're In a pile of banyanles 'cause you're a champ and you're hot flaming princess, okay?!" "Okay/alright"Finn started to get up and look at the line"well, at least I can see the end of the line ...I think." "Yeah that's good"Phoebe said with agreement"and let's wait the neck out of this line!" "That's it champ"the line started to move forward"pretty pumped up" I'm super pumped!"Finn shouted in pumped up and Phoebe giggled and the blood cloud floating above."does anyone need to go pee pees?!"the cloud asked the demons and one demon raise his hand"go ahead"the demon ran towards the restroom.

"okay. Who's here with a question for Mr. Abadeer" the trio raised their hands"oh yeah we've got questions."the cloud started disintegrating the demons with their hands up Jake and Phoebe saw this"finn put your hand down!"Phoebe shouted"no way I've got questions"Jake and Phoebe shove Finn behind the boulder."what the hey you two?!"Finn got mad at the two"It's not answering questions, man, that thing is gonna bake our beans!." "And you were almosts being baked too"Finn took out his sword and top of the boulder."Hey blood mist cloud! What happened to us, why can't we remember anyth--"Finn see there no blood mist cloud in sight"oh. It's gone." "Look"Jake pointed where the blood mist cloud headed inside a cavern on top of the mountain."ride me partner"Jake started to neighing like a horse, and ran towards the mountain and Phoebe flying next to them.

Inside the mountain"Hey cloud, where's Abadeer?! Whoa. Look at all these paintings." The trio look at the painting"I think this is Hunson Abadeer house"Finn said,the trio continue looking at the painting. never noticing the blood mist cloud floating above them,and the cloud started to disperse showing Abadeer himself."Hey!"the trio look behind them seeing Abadeer"Hunson Abadeer" "how dare you chumps trespass here?"Hunson Abadeer demanding answer from the trio"we just want to go home, man."Jake said"yeah. Why'd you lock us up Abadeer, when marceline finds out about this, it's gonna stir up some heavy daddy-daughter issued!"Finn said pointed his sword at him,and Jake and Phoebe nodding in agreements."no one leaves the nightosphere!" Hunson preparing to attack the trio"aw come on man"Hunson fire the green bean at them. The trio successfully dodging the green bean"no one, no one leaves the nightosphere!"Hunson fire the green bean at Finn, Finn block it with his demon blood sword, and Phoebe throwing fireballs at him. Jake ran towards the door and trying to open it. But the door was locked. Hunson notice Jake" come with me, you juicy little, mortal soul"Hunson floating towards him. But Jake squeezed Through the Keyhole leaving behind his phone and the banana, and making a fast noise"Finn, Phoebe"hitting Hunson face with the door, the couple ran though the door,Hunson try to grab Jake, but hitting him in the face again with the door, and grabbing his phone and the banana, and shutting the door on him.

The trio found the portal"oh my log Jake, you found the portal"but Hunson burst through the door the trio run through the portal. Being followed by Hunson , and he fired his green bean that them but Finn block it with his sword, and Jake wrapping his arm around Hunson"huh?" "We don't want to hurt you Abadeer, just let us go"Hunson started to laugh, and wrap his tentacles on Jake arm, and slamming on the floor, and Hunson grab him and started to suck Jake soul, but stopped by Finn by slicing his his head, and black goo coming out of his head, something came out of his head."what the--?"seeing marceline struggle getting out of the head"marceline"the trio said in surprised"I'm gonna close this portal!"marceline said with a hiss"you're forbidden to come back to the nightosphere!" "But Marcy, let us help you"Finn trying to help marceline"it's too late, stay away from me, foreve-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-r!" Marceline closing the portal"marceline's in trouble. We got to go back and save her!" "All right, but I'm gonna take a shower first"Jake said walking towards the bathroom and Finn smell himself and Phoebe smell him too"you should take a shower too when Jake is done okay, and second thing your right we have to save marceline"Phoebe agreed with Finn.

Now next chapter is coming soon hopefully

Right now just need time to think about something I have to do.

Follow and like peace out.


	4. chapter 4

**Fire in the heart(rewrite)**

**Chapter 4**

**Hello I'm back.**

**How are my little trouble maker doing.**

**Now we are on daddy's little monster**

**Now the lines for adventure time aren't my**

**So I don't own adventure time or the characters, but the one I will created are my own characters, and there might be a slight difference with the stories, and lines. so don't freak out, now on with the storiese.**

**_**

Back in the treehouse, there sit the trio's who waited for beemo to get done charging Jake phone."Yo, beemo, you done charging up that phone, or what?"Jake asking beemo who was charging up the phone."Almost… finished."beemo said and the phone reach 100% "thanks, beemo. All right, guys, we're gonna figure this out right… now."the phone show a pizza as a loading logo, the trio see the first video and move on to the second record video.

The phone shows the next recording in the nightosphere"all right, so… this is the nightosphere, I guess. It looks banaynays. Marceline says they got tons of crazy ways out here."Jake turned his phone showing Finn marceline, and Phoebe holding instrument"right, marceline? Marceline!, Marcy!"Jake yelled out, and Abadeer spoke up"There you are, marceline -Hmm? -Rrrgh!" "Aaaaaaaaaah!"Jake scream "oh. Hello, dog. Hello, Finn. Hello, flame girl." "Stay away from us, old man!"Finn rattles the tambourine, while protecting Phoebe.

Back in the Present Jake chuckles"nice one."

Hunson shrunk down to his non-demon form"now Finn. Come on, there's no bad blood here. Come here. Let's bury the hatchet."Hunson hug Finn"see how I'm not killing you?"Hunson said still hugging Finn, and marceline groans"dad, stop." "All right. I don't want to embarrass my little girl."Hunson putting down Finn." So, young lady, have you thought about my offer?" "Ugh!"Marceline growl"what offer, marceline's dad?"Jake asked and Hunson chuckles"I want marceline to take over the nightosphere -- finally join the family business." "Business? Dad, what do you even do?"marceline asked her dad."oh! Ha come on, come on, come on, come on."Marceline follow her dad, showing the chaotic view of the nightosphere"check it out, sweetie. See how chaotic it is out there? How everyone's coufused and frustrated? The nightosphere is sustained by chaos."the camera show Finn making funny faces, and the camera go back to Hunson and marceline"Eh, I just don't see myself doing this biz." "Okay, but I know you'll come around eventually. Or maybe you won't. I don't know. You're an independent woman"Hunson said letting out a demon yawns showing Jake backing away"well,I'm gonna take a nappy. Oh I almost forgot."Hunson said taking off his amulet and his suit disappeared, and he only wearing his boxers and a white tank top"-Dad!" "-Whoops!"Hunson just laughs, and Finn and Phoebe covering their eyes, and marceline blush in embarrassment"You should put this amulet on. It'll grant you wished for, like ponies -- or whatever kids like" "Dad, I'm 1,000 years old."Marceline pointed it out."Ha! Yes you are, sweetie."Hunson messing with her hair"daddy's little monster"as Hunson departed from the group"look, let's just play something, okay?"the camera go to Finn and Phoebe looking at the camera"okay."Finn said, and started to play their instrument, and marceline started to sing.

I know you just wanna give your little girl the world

But, daddy, I'm not just your little girl

I've got my own life, I got my own plans

I hope you understand and like the way that I am

'cause I want your respect, and I want to be here

But I don't want to rule the nightosphere

Marceline sighs, and marceline pull out the amulet and look at it"Pffft! Whatever, dad" marceline sais, and putting on the amulet and giving her the suit, but also turning her into a demon form that look similar to marceline dad form. Demon form marceline,laughing evilly "-Jake, grab the amulet!"Finn yelled out and pulling out his demon blood sword,and Phoebe preparing to throw a fireball at the demon but demon marceline hitting the two, throwing the two towards Jake"ow! My hippocampus" demon marceline laughing evilly above the trio.

Now back I in the present.

"Well, that explains how we got amnesia'ed. But what about banana?"Jake said looking at the banana in his hand"hey, man, there's another video." Finn pointed at the phone, and shows the prison guards demon they meet before and carried the trio to the cage"we got mad prison-overcrowding down here, fellas."Demon guard said tossing Finn and Phoebe into the pile of bananas"so, I got to put you in the cage with the stuff. Sorry about that. But, you know, not really."the demon said slamming the gate shut and belching"Oh, my stomach!"the demon farting out banana out of his ear. And trio eyes wided, and Jake look back to the banana who was preparing to eat it, and Jake toss the banana to the ground"yeeeee!" "That amulet's controlling Marceline! We have to go back and help her!"Finn said"but how Finn? Marceline close the portal to the nightosphere forever"phoebe said, and thought for a moment and ran towards the freezer grabbing a bug milk."we're gonna get back using that one portal spell we know."Finn said and drawing the face on the wall, and splashing the milk on the wall and yelling out "maloso vobiscum et cum spirtum!"Finn yelled out and the portal to the nightosphere opened and Jake spoke up"whoa, hold on you two. She told us never to come back." "Oh, yeah."Finn thought for a second and a idea pop into his head and headed towards upstairs to his bedroom. In His bedroom Finn went towards his drawer "Jake, can you turn into a gross demon?"Finn asked while pulling out his red footie pajamas"Mm-hmm"Jake grew little horns "grosser!"Jake turned into a gross demon and letting out a roar"what's your disguise?"Jake spoke into a deep voice"paper-plate mask, yo!" "Nice"Jake said. the two bro look at phoebe"what your disguise going to be Phoebe?"Phoeba begin to think, and hits her, she shapeshift her body into her rage form"well this do?"she spoke with a sinister voice scaring Jake and Finn just awe her"smoking hot Phoebe"Finn said making Phoebe form blush crimson red"thanks Finn"and the trio headed towards the portal"let's go! Hyah!"the trio jumped through the portal.

Back in the nightosphere. The trio landed in the throne room, and seeing demon marceline zapping a demon and making him spit out banana out his mouth, and zapping another demon in half showing his inside, and seeing another demon face for abs. Now back to the trio"I think we can charge up there and rip the amulet off her neck."Finn suggested but Phoebe had a better idea"actually I have a plan" the two bro look back a Phoebe with coufused look"what your plan phoebe?"Finn asking phoebe"you two sneak up behind her and rip off the amulet, while I'm distracting her" "distracted how?"Finn asked and Phoebe flame grow bigger"I'm going to try fighting her" "WHAT! You can't fight her. She may be to strong for you, what if you get hurt, I can never forgive myself you getting hurt"Finn was concerned about Phoebe."I'll be ok Finn, you and Jake try get the amulet off of marceline neck, ok"Finn nodded"ok Phoebe but if it's start to get hairy let's fall back and think of a another plan ok" "Alright you should probably step back for this"Finn and Jake step away from Phoebe while her flame grew bigger, Phoebe grew into her full rage form"Who dare interrupt me?"demon Marceline spoke"I do"phoebe throwing a fiery uppercut knocking down demon marceline. Finn and Jake got behind Marceline head but got stopped by demon marceline tentacles knocking them backwards"Finn!, Jake!"Phoebe shouted and shrunk down to her normal self and ran towards the two, Finn and Jake got up"run!" Finn yelled and ran towards a doorway leading down a hallway and into a kitchen.

In the kitchen the trio look outside the window and see demon marceline"Marceline"Finn said and heard a clank. The trio turned around and see Hunson holding a big sandwich and grabbing out mustard"what are you doing?"Finn asked Hunson"just grabbing a midnight snack."Hunson said closing the fridge"it's mar3. That's her out there!"Finn pointed outside"I know. Isn't it fantastic?"Hunson putting the sandwich on the table"no! We have to save her!"Finn said. Hunson putting mustard on his sandwich"save her?" "From the amulet!"Finn said"but this is what I've always wanted-- my girl following in her daddy's footsteps." "But that's not what she wants!"Finn told Hunson"that's balderdash, baby. The wearer of the amulet is filled with chaotic evil, which is how I grew up so…"Hunson munching on his sandwich and Phoebe disintegrated his sandwich and the trio ran back to the throne room"

In the throne room"maybe we can get these dudes to help us."Finn said but the demons sigh in sadness"these guys won't help you. They're all complacent steeple."Jake said and started to beatboxes and Finn gets a idea."wait. That's it! We're gonna freestyle a political rap to get these guys to rise out of their systemized demon apathy!" "Ok"Jake started to beatboxes"Finn how can a rap make the demon help us" "just follow my lead."

Yeah. Unh.

Political rap!

Yo, yo!

Demon apathy!

Yo, zappity!

Get ready!

Government!

Where you went!

Yo! Farmer's market!

Ride bikes! Get on it!

Geodesic domes!

Science!

You heard?

All the demons cheered and one demon spoke"I never thought of it that way before" "this system is broke, yo!"and all the demon started chanting"freedom!" The crowd left up Finn and Jake and Phoebe flew above them. The trio got behind demon marceline and Finn rip the amulet off of marceline neck. The body turned into black goo and found Marceline in the good"marceline"Finn grab marceline and see the demon eating the black goo"Ugh. Sick."Jake found it disgusting, and Finn spotted the portal back to the treehouse"Jake! Phoebe!The treehouse!"Finn said and Jake freaked out" I'm too freaked out to move Finn! These demons are nibbling my legs!"Jake shouted Finn look at marceline and the amulet"Jake, take her!"Finn give Marceline to jake"no, Finn! You'll be filled with chaotic evil" Finn put the amulet around his neck and the amulet consume him and turned into a demon. Hunson step into the throne room drinking bug milk, when Hunson saw demon Finn he spit out his milk, demon Finn grab Jake who was still holding marceline, and Phoebe throwing them through the portal.

Back in the treehouse Jake and Phoebe check if marceline was ok and marceline started to Wake up"marceline"the three heard Finn with a deep voice. they look back to the portal and see Finn "no one leaves the nightosphere!"Demon Finn strech his black arms to grab them but Hunson was behind Finn head ripping the amulet off of him and the power got sucked back into the amulet turning Finn back to normal"what-o-o-o-oa!, oh!" Finn landed back to the treehouse"marceline uh, I wonder what happened to him. Kids these days am I right?" "Dude. Seriously."Marceline look at her dad"dad, you tricked me"Hunson try to act innocent"Dad, that sucks!" "I know. I'm sorry. But I thought you'd want to-- want to make your old man proud and, you know, take over the nightosphere."Hunson said"yeah, I want you to be proud! I want you to be proud of me!" "No. I didn't mean -- baby, of course I'm proud of you."Hunson said"dad." "And your friends, they're all right! That political rap? Pretty great!, and Finn girlfriend your petty great too."Hunson said making phoebe blushed"okay, okay. I got to go now dad."Marceline said closing the portal"woof! What a nightmare. Man, Finn, my dad actually likes you and you too phoebe" "thanks but is Finn going to be ok"phoebe said as Finn was sweating so much"yeah it'll take a day or two till he feel better no need to worried, but he should rest now."Marceline said "are you going to be ok Marceline" "Yeah I'll be ok, so see you around phoebe"Marceline said as she floated out of the window,and everything fade to black.

**So how was that next chapter will be dream of love.**

**And to everybody happy New Year's**

**Follow and like**

**And I'll take requests later.**


	5. chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Fire in the heart(rewrite)**

**Hey guys welcome back.**

**This is the fifth chapter**

**I don't own adventure time.**

**Gonna get tired of that someday.**

**Anyway let's get to reading.**

**_**

Finn, Jake, and Phoebe are rolling down the hill in laughter, as the trio reach the bottom of the hill, Jake spoke up"Oh, man! All right. What's next?"Finn chuckle a bit"let's see. First, we visit tree trunks for Apple pie, and then we go to bubblegum's science music thing." "Wait -- what about the movie at the drive-in?"Jake asked"That's after we make dream sandwiches."Finn replied"whoo! Let's go!"Jake getting up from the ground"Apple pie!" "Whoo!"Finn and Jake cheer, but Phoebe was keeping her eyes on Finn.

Halfway to tree trunks house. Jake was up ahead of Finn and Phoebe and she spoke up"sooo, How you feeling Finn?"Phoebe asked"oh, I'm feeling good, why?" "Oh just making sure your still the same Finn"Phoebe said"of course I'm still me, why would you asked that?"Finn asked"Oh you know with the whole part Nightosphere incidents and the part you almost being consume by the amulet of power, that was filled with chaotic evil. Hmmm remember that."Phoebe said, and Finn sighed"Phoebe I'm sorry I did something stupid, and reckless but I'll make it up to you, I promise" "you better you had me worried when you put on the amulet"Phoebe said, and Finn thought for a moment"ok after we're done with tree trunks, you and me can skip the science music thing, and I'll….take you on a date"Finn said making Phoebe blushed."Y-you'll do that… for me" "Yeah, I do own you for making you worried"Finn and Phoebe blushed"well maybe this date will be a good start for us"Phoebe said"yeah, look we're almost there"Finn pointed at a small little house, and see tree trunks in some rose bush.

"Tree trunks!"Finn shouted getting the little elephant attention, tree trunks sticking up looking towards Finn, and Jake, and a new face at she never seen before, and they're coming towards her."T.T.!" "Tree Trunks!"Finn and Jake shouted."oh, my, look who's here. Yoo-hoo!"tree trunks waving her trunks at them."howdy Jake, howdy Finn, and who is this young beautiful lady here" "Oh I'm flame princess, but you can call me Phoebe"phoebe said"hello"Mr pig pop out of the rose bush"what are you doing Here?"Jake asked"I never really left" "Mr pig's been so kind,helping me[giggles]tend to my rose garden."Mr pig and tree trunks laugh"cool" "cool, cool"Finn and Jake said"cool, cool, cool," "cool, cool, cool, cool"Mr pig and tree trunks laugh again"oh you"pig and, T.T. continue to laugh"where's the Apple pie Tree Trunks?"Finn asked"yeah, my stomach is jonesin' for it bad."Jake stomach rumbles"oh, you all are so early that I haven't even started."Tree trunks walk into her house.

Mr pig sigh happily"ahh, ha.i love her so much."Mr pig said shocking the three"whoa! You love her?" "What? No!"Mr pig denying his words"you just said you love you" "you're crazy." Mr pig look away"dude, come on. We heard you." "Yeah there no need to deny it, Mr pig"Phoebe said, and Mr pig sighs"I think I am in love with her! But I don't know how to go about it." "Dude, you should just tell her how you feel"Finn said, and hearing tree trunks coming out the house.

"what are you boys and girl chatting about? Hmm"T.T. said, and Finn wave his hand to Mr pig to continue"Uh-huh. All right. Okay."Mr pig whisper to himself and clearing his throat"miss tree trunks ma'am, today I wish to speak my feelings." "Mr. Pig, what's going on?"T.T. asked, Mr pig took a deep breath."When I see you, my heart beats like a choo-choo train. When you stand near me, I get so nervous, I cannot move…"Mr pig grab a rose and tree trunks eyes sparkle, and pig took a sniff of the flowers, and ate it"Mm, that's good."Tree trunks put her trunk on his mouth, shush him"I feel the same. I have a feel that this feeling is what others call "love""as for the trio they continue to stare, and back to the two"what should we do, then?" "We should hug."Mr pig and tree trunks hug each other, and Jake Spoke and interrupt the two."Tree trunks, you gonna bring some apple pie to princess bubblegum's thing?"Jake asked"uh, yeah, Jake,yeah"T.T. continue to hug Mr pig"well okay. Finn ready to go to the thing?"Jake asked"umm no I decided to skip that, to spent time with Phoebe"Finn said"oh okay, I'll tell bubblegum that you're busy ok." "Thank bro see you at the movie"Finn and Phoebe headed back towards the tree house.

As for Finn and Phoebe walking back to the treehouse, Phoebe broke the silence"so what we're going to do after the treehouse Finn?"Phoebe asked"okay,once we're at the treehouse we're going to pack up lunch for the movie, and ingredients for dream sandwiches, anything you want Phoebe"she thought for a moment"maybe some coal and charcoal would do."Phoebe said, and Finn nodded they continue to walk.

Once they reach the treehouse Finn open the door and they enter inside. 'I wondering Jake is doing right now' Finn thought.

Now With Jake. Jake was disappointed because tree trunks didn't bringing Apple pie, and she and Mr pig were too affectionate to each other, and bubblegum had to end the concert a little early because Mr pig and tree trunks were flaunting too much. So Jake help bubblegum and cinnamon bun to carried the equipment, while helping bubblegum decided to speak up"so Jake where Finn, I thought he was coming to the concert?"Bonnie said and felt a little hurt that Finn didn't came."oh yeah Finn getting ready for the movie drive-in"Jake said"ooh that neat, I wish I can go but I have clear my head after what I just saw"bonnie talking about Mr pig and tree trunks showing their affectionate in public"yeah I'll talk to those two when I'm done Ok" "Thank Jake tell Finn I said hello"bonnie said settings the instrument down"I will bubblegum"Jake wave goodbye, and bubblegum wave back, and so Jake went back to tree trunks and Mr pig.

Now back with Finn and Phoebe"so Finn are you almost ready?!"Phoebe shouted"yeah just about done, I'll be down in a minute!"Finn replied putting on his shoe, and Phoebe setting on the tinfoil couch. Minute later. "Alright I'm ready to go, you?" "Yeah I'm ready"the two headed to the door and saw Jake opening it.

"Jake I thought you was bubblegum music thing?"Finn asked"I was but until Mr pig and tree trunks started to show their affection to the public, and gross everybody out, and bubblegum had to cancel the concert a little bit early"Jake explained"oh, but what about tree trunks, and pig?"Finn asked"oh, I told them to keep their affection hidden, and I'm gonna go upstairs" "Ok, me and Phoebe are going to gathered coal, and ingredients for dream sandwiches!"Finn shouted"ok but have seen my other shoe!?" "Yeah I think I saw it in the closet!."Finn said.

The two begin to walk to the door, and stop when they heard Jake shouting"aah! Under my shoe?! Outta here!"Finn and Phoebe look outside seeing Mr pig and tree trunks running away from the treehouse"what was that about?"Phoebe asked"I don't know"Finn shrugged"well let get going"Finn said walking outside being follow by Phoebe.

Hours later Finn, Jake, and Phoebe sitting down at a picnic table. The two hero were making sandwich, and Phoebe was taking bite out of her coal."nice stacks of sandwiches"Finn said"you shouldn't have bought so many flavors. I had to make a sandwich for each flavor and for each flavor combination." "I'm making a cheese sandwich. Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch!"Finn making train noises, and landed his bread on Mr pig and tree trunks kissing in his sandwich"tree trunks! Pig! Come on!"we're trying to hide our love, but it's so difficult."Tree trunks making sad eyes, Jake making loud munching noise getting their attention."try harder!"Jake said, still food in his mouth"Yeah it's kinda disturbing to look at"phoebe said.

At the movie Finn Jake,and Phoebe sitting down next to a old school bus. And Finn and Jake scoping out the area for tree trunks and Mr pig "doesn't look like tree trunks and pig are around." "Yeah, looks like the coast is clear"Finn and Jake said, and the projector started to whirs"hey Finn"Finn look at Phoebe"yeah?" "This is my very first movie I ever watched"Phoebe said"really? Hope you won't be disappointed."Finn said as the movie started as show a Ginger guy holding cups"look at this cup, now look at this cup, look at this one"as the screen was interrupted by a shadow of tree trunks and Mr pig kissing"aww man." "Just tried to ignore it and watch the movie"Finn said"I can't ignore that!"Jake said as Mr pig and tree trunks started to use tongues.

The crowd started to groan, and shout in disgusted. The trio started to get up and walk to the projector seeing pig and tree trunks still kissing, and Jake strech up to the couple"stop!"Jake told the two, as the two fell backward. The two ran back to each other and continue smooching Phoebe look away, and Jake stick tongue out in disgust"tree trunks, this has gone on long enough. No more spending time with the pig unless you do it… inside your own home"Finn told the two,and tree trunks look at him"but, Finn, an unmarried couples living together under one roof--that's indecent!" Tree Trunks said"then why don't you two just get married?"Finn said"we don't want to rush things.'marriage is a big step.'- we need time to get to know each other."Tree trunks and Mr pig spoke."then I guess we only have one option"Finn, and Jake walk over to the two.

Finn grab tree trunks, and Jake grab pig."all right"Finn pick up T,T, and Jake tugging Mr pig, separating the two"you can't do this. Wait No! Stop!"Phoebe following Finn, and the crowd cheers"take them away!"one of the crowd said"sweet meat!" "Little dove"the two shout out. Finn still carrying Tree Trunks who was crying"sorry tree trunks,"Finn said and Phoebe huffing madly for her first movie being ruin. Now with Jake still pulling Mr pig"so, where do you live?"Jake asked."I'm homeless" "Oh"Jake said.

With Jake and Mr pig at a Tavern Mr pig sigh"I guess I'll just go back to eating criminals."Mr pig chugging down this drink."guh! I miss her!"Pig said with tears.

Now at tree trunks home Phoebe standing by a open window not risking burning down T,T house down, and T,T sighs sadly"I don't know what I'm gonna do without him, Finn." "Why don't you make Apple pie to take your mind off of it?"Finn said. Tree Trunks going to some dough and squishy it.

**Tree trunks **

**Dream of love**

**Is it really over**

**Can I overcome these tears?**

**I close my eyes**

**Feel that he's still with me**

**Still standing with me he**

**Mr pig **

**Dream of love**

**Are we truly parted?**

**Must this pig forever walk alone?**

**In my dream our love is just a dream to me**

**But in my heart, it live and breathes and grows**

**Tree trunks **

**And even though we ain't allowed to be together**

**I cross my heart and promise to be true**

**Mr pig **

**Well, I'm still loving you, girl**

**From halfway 'cross this great big world!**

**And in my dream, I'm holdin' hands with yo-o-o-o-o-o-u**

**Tree trunks, and Mr pig **

**Dream of love**

**Dream of love**

**It's only a dream of love**

**Dream of love**

**Dream of lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ve**

**It's only a dream**

**Of love**

**Tree Trunks **

**I close my eyes and feel his arms around me**

**In my dreams, he's not so far away.**

Finn and Phoebe were almost in tears and Finn spoke up."go to him" when Finn said that tree trunks smile in tears of joy and ran out of the door to see the love of her life."wow that was depressing"Phoebe said"yeah, so do you want to talk about us in the future"Finn blush"we can talk about that at home."Phoebe said and Finn nodded.

With Jake and Mr pig"Go" Jake said and Mr pig gasps and nodded and ran out.

Later Finn and Phoebe see Mr pig and tree trunks smooching again,and Finn and Phoebe stand next to Jake, and Finn spoke up"you know what? I like it. It's nice" "yeah"Jake said and grab the Apple pie" Apple pie, I've been Waitin' to kiss you all day. Mwah"Jake kiss the Apple pie getting a little pie around his mouth.

On the candy kingdom balcony, princess bubblegum was looking through her telescope seeing tree trunks and Mr pig smooching again. She look away in disgust, and look back through her telescope and zoom in on Finn and Jake and her eyes widened seeing flame princess.'what is she doing out of her lamp' bubblegum thought in her head. Bubblegum kept her eye on flame princess, she got off her telescope and ran to her lap grabbing one of her equipment, and ran back to her balcony and looking through her telescope seeing flame princess, Finn and Jake had already left the kingdom"I have to warn them"princess bubblegum said in a frightened tone. And everything fade to black.

**_**

**What should I do next?**

**In your footsteps**

**Or**

**Hug wolf**

**Leave a comment and like and follow.**

**And Thank you book of Eli for liking.**

**Peace.**


	6. chapter 6

**Fire in your heart(rewrite)**

**Chapter 6**

**If you guys ever read my story I am so sorry for taking so long. I've been working on a new story that I'm working on, but I will always have time for this rewrite.**

**Anyway let's get on with the stories.**

**I don't own adventure time.**

**_**

In the candy kingdom, Princess bubblegum was in her lab writing things down on a blueprint. The blueprints schematics sort of look like a weapon with a water tank.

Whatever bubblegum planning? It's not good.

In another part of OOO outside of a cave. The lich is still inside the snail body as he watches from the distance at the edge of a cave.

**"Beast come to me,"**the lich said as a big bear came to his side.**"Go and Obtain the book of Heroes from the foolish hero, Finn the human,"**the lich told the bear.

The big bear nodded and left.

**"I'll be one step closer to eliminating all life, hehehe"**the lich chuckled, as he slid back into the cave.

Outside the tree house, Finn and Phoebe are laying on the grass looking at the clouds.

"What's that one look like?"Finn pointed at a cloud.

"Hmmmm"Phoebe stared at the cloud closely."oh, it looks like a sword, right?"Phoebe said.

Finn nodded"yep, exactly like a sword"Finn said with a smile.

"Wow, this is so great"Phoebe looked at the cloud."I never knew there were so many things outside the fire kingdom"Phoebe said as she felt a bit sad.

Finn looked at her and noticed a sad look on her face"are you alright phoebe?"Finn asked as he was concerned about her.

Phoebe look at Finn with a sad look."Yeah it's just ….I never knew what was it like outside the fire kingdom?."Phoebe stare at her hand and look back at Finn"I been stuck in that lamp for fourteen years, and never been told why?"Phoebe letting a few lava tears flow down her cheek.

Finn looked at Phoebe, feeling bad for her."I wish I could hug you, and make you feel better,"Finn said, and made Phoebe blushe a bit.

"Me too"phoebe said knowing they can't hug.

Finn spoke up"phoebe, I know we'll find a way to not hurt each other, I promised"Finn surprising phoebe.

"A-Are you sure you can find a way for us?"Phoebe asked, and Finn nodded.

"Of course I will ''Finn started to get off the ground, and standing up straight, and sticking his fist in the air"because nothing on ooo will ever stop us from being together"Finn said, still having his fist in the air.

Phoebe laid there surprised by Finn's promise.

"I believe in you Finn"Phoebe said as she looked towards the candy kingdom, she felt a shiver down her spine, like something bad was about to happen.

Meanwhile in the candy kingdom, Princess bubblegum finished building her H2.0 blaster, she strapped the tank onto her back, and holding a gun attached to the water tank.

"Alright, get everything ready, and the water tank fills up"bubblegum checking her equipment. "Now, I need to make sure the H2.0 blaster is operational."bubblegum said, aiming her blaster at the dummy she set up. Bubblegum pulls the trigger, the blaster fires a water sphere towards the dummy.

The water sphere made contact with the dummy, knocking it backward hitting the wall. Bubblegum put the blaster strap to her back, and began writing stuff down into her notes"alright, the H2.0 blaster is fully operational"bubblegum said as she finished writing down her notes.

The princess sighs a bit, as she was going to force the princess of flame to go back to the fire kingdom, and back in the lamp so she can't hurt anybody on ooo.

"Alright, I'm ready"bubblegum walked to her balcony putting her hands up"Morrow!"she shouted, and a pair of talons grabbed both of princess bubblegum arms, and carried her to the grassland.

Back with Finn and Phoebe.

The two were walking around the treehouse."so Finn where did you get that sword?"Phoebe asked.

Finn stopped and so did phoebe as he grabbed a hold of the demon blood sword handled, and held it in front of him to show phoebe.

Phoebe was amazed by the way he handled the sword"wow"that all phoebe said.

"I got this sword from my dad"Finn still holding the sword"and he built a dungeon just for me and Jake, and also this sword is made out of demon blood"Finn said.

Phoebe was shocked, but was confused."how did your dad make the demon sword out of demon blood?"Phoebe asked.

Finn rubbed his chin"well dad never really explained that part? He just said it's made out of demon blood or some biz?"Finn told Phoebe as he strapped his sword to his back.

Phoebe just shrugged"well it's cool."Phoebe said as she looked around and spotted something headed towards them."Finn what is that thing?"Phoebe asked.

Finn looked at what she was looking at. Finn couldn't see that far so he reached into his backpack and pull out a binoculars and look through them, and see princess bubblegum going towards them

"Huh, it's princess bubblegum, what is she coming here for?"Finn said to himself.

Phoebe at Finn"princess bubblegum? Who's that?"Phoebe asked Finn.

Finn turned his eye to phoebe"princess bubblegum is the ruler of the candy kingdom. that you see over there"Finn pointed at the candy kingdom"and I'm also her champion and her Knight, forgot to mention that to you"Finn said rubbing the back of his neck.

Phoebe was surprised"wow, you gotta a lot of responsibility, but why is she coming here?."Phoebe asked as princess bubblegum landed her marrow and unmount.

Finn shrugged I don't know?... Maybe I should ask her myself,"Finn said. He walked over to her.

Finn waved at but PB didn't wave back as she was holding something in her hands, and something strapped to her back.

"Ummm, hi princess, what brings you here?"Finn asked bubblegum until she turned on her device in her hands, and aimed it at FP.

"Finn stepped away from her, right now"PB said with an angry tone.

Finn was shocked at PB tone, but didn't move. Phoebe got into her battle stance .

"Finn, what's she doing? And why is she looking at me like I'm a threat?"Phoebe asked still in her battle stance.

Finn looks back at Phoebe"I don't know?"he looks back at bubblegum"PB what are you doing? And what is that thing in your hands?"Finn pulled his sword out, and stepped in front of Phoebe shielding her.

PB look at Finn."Finn, I'm ordering you to step away from her this instant!"PB ordered, but Finn didn't budge.

Finn shook his head"I'm not going to move bubblegum, tell me what's going on?"Finn demanded, Finn pointing his sword at her.

"Finn I don't have time for this. I don't know how the flame princess got out of her lamp? But I'll do anything to protect the people of OOO."Bubblegum said.

Finn looked confused"how do you know about that?"Finn asked and Phoebe started to understand."were you involved in putting Phoebe in the lamp for the rest of her life?!"Finn shouted, and Phoebe flame started to rise up.

PB realized her mistake"Finn you have to understand, flame princess is physically unstable, her Elemental Matrix can't handle extreme Romance"PB explaining to Finn"Finn if you kiss, flame princess she'll will burned so hot she'll melt right through the Planet crust, down to the molten core, then she'll be thrown back and forth until she burned out the world from the inside. Finn, that's why I had her father lock up!."PB said shocking Finn, and Phoebe flame grew in anger.

Finn got out of his shocked state, and clenched his sword in anger, and Phoebe burned the grass around her"PB….You're not gonna take this moment away from me"Finn said, shocking PB.

PB lower hers water blaster"Finn she is dangerous, and unstable. Please, listen to reason, if she not contain she'll-"PB was interrupted by a fireball going past her.

Phoebe flame started to grow as her size grew too.

"You stuck me in a lamp for 14 years."Phoebe spoke in an angry tone"You ruin my life, and you're gonna take this away too."Phoebe referring to Finn, as she grew big as the treehouse.

PB raises her water blaster straight at Phoebe and fires a water sphere at Phoebe's chest. The water sphere hit Phoebe causing her to scream in pain, and shrink down slowly, but Phoebe still had fight in her, and was still standing.

Phoebe raises her hand and try to hit PB, but she fire her water blaster at her hand causing her to shrink down some more in pain.

"PB! Stop you're hurting her!"Finn shouted, but bubblegum didn't listen as she countine blast at Phoebe as she turn back to her normal size.

Phoebe fell to the ground as her fiery skin turn to grey.

PB was about to fire again, but Finn block the water blast with his body blowing away parts of his shirt and completely destroyed his backpack and hat, and all his stuff scattered around him.

"Finn!, what are you doing?!"PB asked until Finn got up, and pointed his sword at her."f-finn put that sword down n-now"PB order with a slight of fear.

"No bonnie, you're not going to take her back"Finn crouch down to phoebe side making sure she okay, Finn grab a hold of her hand, she was not giving off heat, she was a little cold.

Finn lift her up with his left arm, and his sword still in his right still pointed at PB.

"Finn, please you have to listen to me"PB begged.

"Go away"Finn said quietly.

"What did you say?"PB asked.

Finn stare at her in anger"I said, go away!"Finn said loudly making PB step back.

PB ran jump back onto her morrow and flew back to the candy kingdom.

Finn carried phoebe back to the treehouse, kicking the door open looking at the ladder."I definitely gonna need to add stairs"Finn said. Putting phoebe on his shoulder as he climbs the ladder with one hand.

Finn reach the living room laying phoebe onto the tin foil couch. Finn had no idea what to do?"what should I do?"Finn asked himself, as he look at Phoebe, and grab a hold of her hand"Phoebe, I...I don't know what to do?"Finn asked as he look at her cold lip until he remember what princess bubblegum said"PB said she can't handle extreme romance, but in this state that Phoebe in, it should be ok"Finn put his face in front of her"Phoebe, I know this is gonna work, I promise"Finn said as he connect his lips to her lips as he kiss phoebe

Finn can feel the heat coming back to her now, as Phoebe opened her eyes and see Finn kissing her. She gently push him away little as she slowly got up feeling a bit of pain, as she sat up she look towards Finn with a blushed look.

"You-you kiss me"phoebe said as she feels her heart was pounding fast.

Finn blushed too"I know, but it was the only thing I can save you, you're body was going cold, I didn't want to lose you"Finn said with a sad tone as he was worried about her.

Phoebe heart skip a beat"Finn, th-thank you, for saving me"phoebe kiss Finn cheeks leaving a little scorched mark and making Finn blushed harder, both smile.

Outside the treehouse, the bear stand looks around and see big scorch marking on the ground and big wet spots. The bear turned his head towards some stuff scattered around and see a cloth piece covering something, he walked to the cloth and uncover the cloth and see something that made the bear happy, he lift it up and found the enchiridion.

The bear ran back to the cave with the enchiridion in his mouth, as he reached the mountain he began to climbed it. The bear reaches the mouth of the cave and roar into it"Ooooh!".

The roar echo through the cave and the lich voice spoke up**"did you bring the book?"**the lich asked. The bear held up the book**."yes. One step closer"the** lich slid into the light, smiling.

With princess bubblegum flying back to her kingdom with tears flowing down her cheeks"oh, what should I do"PB asked herself knowing Finn is mad at her or probably hate her, she doesn't know what to do without his help.

Morrow hover next to PB balcony.

PB jumped on to her balcony and pat morrow beck telling him he can go, morrow flew back to his nest, and bubblegum walk inside her castles, instead going back to her lab she ran to her bedroom opening her door and closing it on the way in, she ran to her bed putting her face onto the pillow, crying her tears out, and crying herself to sleep.

Back at the treehouse Finn was in his room, and Phoebe was on the couch.

Finn was changing out of his shirt after PB blow away half of his shirt and hat, and completely destroyed his backpack. He sighed as he realize all his thing were in his backpack"oh great, guess I need to collect all my things outside"Finn said as he climbed down the ladder.

Down in the living room, Finn see Phoebe still sitting on the couch, and Phoebe turn her head towards Finn with a smile on her face.

"Hey Finn, what you doing?"Phoebe asked.

"Oh, hey phoebe. I'm going outside to gather my stuffed, be back soon ok"Finn said as he climbed down the ladder leading to the treasure room, and to the door.

Outside Finn close his door. Finn walked towards the scorch marks and wet spots that PB and Phoebe made. He stop and look around and see his stuffs all over, and started to pick up all his stuff.

Finn was about almost done until something was missing. Finn look around and he couldn't find the enchiridion."oh no where it is?"Finn said as he couldn't find the enchiridion.

Finn gathered his stuff and ran back to the treehouse and open the door, throwing his stuff onto the treasure pile and climbed up the ladder.

In the living room phoebe see Finn with a face she never seen before."Finn what's wrong?"Phoebe asked as Finn was freaking out.

"The enchiridion…. It's gone".

Everything faded to black

**_**

**Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter.**

**Anyway sent me a like and follow**

**And sent me a PM if you got any questions.**

**Peace**


End file.
